


Song For You

by MissAllySwan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Concerts, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Julie gives Emily the ultimate birthday gift: The chance to see her son again.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 342





	Song For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Julie and the Phantoms or any of its characters. If I did, Luke and Julie definitely would have kissed in the finale. Anything you may recognize belongs to Netflix and its creators.**

* * *

They had another gig coming up that night and the band couldn't have been more excited. After playing at the Orpheum they had gained a big following. This would be the first night that they would be playing a set of songs in front of a big crowd. Julie had just gotten word that they had sold out the concert, so they had to make sure tonight went well. Though, they were having an issue with one of their band members currently being MIA.

"Where is he?" Julie sighed in frustration.

"We don't know," Alex shrugged as Reggie shook his head in agreement. Neither boys seemed to know where their friend was.

"Do you know where he could have gone?" Julie asked, crossing her arms.

Alex bit his lip and looked down at his drums.

"You know where he is, don't you?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know for sure, but I think he could be."

"Where?"

"His mother's house,"

Julie frowned. "Why would he be there?" Julie knew that didn't come out right. She knew why Luke would be there. He had been there before many times, but as far as she knew, he hadn't gone back since Julie had taken over Luke's song and given it to his mother. She thought that had given him closure so he wouldn't have to be in as much pain as he had been before. "I mean, why would he be there now?"

"Oh right, it's today," Reggie realized what day it was.

"What do you mean, today?" Julie felt confused.

"It's Luke's mom—Emily's birthday,"

Julie frowned, it made complete sense as to why he wasn't here. _I would be there too._ Julie knew if it had been her own mother's birthday, she would want to see her. "Come on," Julie picked up her jacket and put it on as both Reggie and Alex stood.

"Are we—" Reggie began to ask.

"Let's go,"

The three of them went down to Luke's parent's house and there was Luke, sitting in the usual spot. He sat in the kitchen watching his parents as they made and then ate a meal together. It was always painful, especially for Julie, to watch Luke. He always looked at them with such pain in his eyes, longing to say something to them.

"I don't think he's come here since, well, you know." Alex piped up.

"Since I gave her the song he wrote for her?" Julie asked and Alex nodded. Julie didn't blame Luke for coming here today.

Luke sat there at the window, his knees at his chest, looking at both his mom and dad, longingly. Until, he then noticed Julie, Reggie, and Alex. Then like that, he disappeared from there and reappeared right next to the group, causing Julie to jump.

"Are you spying on me again?" Luke snapped.

"I was wondering where you were and Alex had an idea," Julie explained.

"Sorry," It suddenly came back to Luke that they should have been spending most of the day rehearsing for tonight. "I forgot we are supposed to rehearsing,"

"It's okay," Julie said, sympathetically. "I didn't know it was your mom's birthday,"

The four of them looked back to seeing the pair cut into a chocolate cake. It looked almost identical to the one they shared on Luke's past birthday.

Alex and Reggie looked at each other and then disappeared, deciding to give Julie and Luke a minute alone. They both knew she was the best person for him to talk to.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked.

Luke nodded. "I just wanted to see her,"

"If I could see my mom, I would do the same thing,"

"I think she's been a little better since you gave her the song," Luke had gone there more than once. He didn't go here as often as he used to, but often enough. "She looks at song lyrics a lot and I think it makes her happy,"

"I'm sure it does," Julie could imagine what it was like for her to have that.

"I just wish I could talk to her—I wish for once, she could see me," Luke admitted. It got hard going here from time to time, watching them without them being able to see or hear him. _If only they could see him like Julie could._ "But anyways, I just wanted to see her. We should probably go rehearse now,"

"Right," Julie nodded. Before she and Luke headed off, she glanced back to look at Emily and Mitch through the glass door of their house. _There has to be something I can do._

* * *

The four of them rehearsed for hours, but Julie hadn't been completely focused, Luke and his mother still in the center of her mind since they had left their house. She felt like she should find a way to do something. Julie had managed to help Luke before and she wanted to do it again, but how?

"Julie?"

"What?" Julie snapped awake from her thoughts and turned to Luke.

"Are you okay?"

"You seem distracted," Alex pointed out.

"I know what it is," Reggie chimed in, staring right at her. "You're thinking about Nick, aren't you?"

Julie sighed and gave Reggie a look for a moment before turning back to the band. "Just don't worry about it," Nick was the last thing on her mind. But she was actually grateful for Reggie getting it wrong. She didn't want the band, more specifically Luke, to realize she what she was thinking about. "I'm fine,"

"We sound great," Luke said. "I think everyone seeing us tonight will love all our songs!"

"Yeah," Julie smiled, suddenly getting hit with an idea. "I think they will,"

The band rehearsed for a little while longer. This time, Julie was able to focus more on the songs as she knew what she was going to do to help Emily. After a while, Julie left and told the guys that she would see them at the concert after she took care of a few things.

"Dad, can we make a stop first?" Julie asked. Her dad was going to be taking her down to the club for the show.

"Sure, you just tell me where," Ray answered.

"She wants to ask her boyfriend to come to the show," Carlos chimed in.

Julie glared and then rolled her eyes. "I have someone I want to invite—"

"Julie and Nick sitting in a tree…" Carlos trailed off in a sing-song tone.

"Carlos!" Ray warned in a stern voice, giving Carlos a serious look. "Then we probably should leave now,"

Ray drove Julie to the Patterson house. "So where are we?"

"Don't worry about it," Julie got out of the car and then went up to the front door. She rang the doorbell, looking back almost worried that Luke might know she was here. When he didn't appear, she turned back to the door as it was opened by Emily.

"Hello?" It took a moment, but then Emily recognized Julie. "Oh Julie," She smiled. It would be nearly impossible for her to forget the girl who gave her the song her late son wrote about her. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I heard it was your birthday," Julie reached into her pocket and pulling out two tickets.

"It is," Emily nodded. "But how did you—" She looked at the tickets that Julie handed her. "What is this?"

"Tickets to a concert—I'm performing tonight with my band,"

"Oh," Emily still was confused.

"I think you should come tonight," Julie told her.

"I don't know…"

"Please," Julie put her hand on Emily's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "You really should come and see. They are front row tickets."

Emily nodded. "Mitch and I will be there," Though still confused, she felt compelled to listen to Julie.

Julie then walked off their porch and got back into her car.

"Who was that?" Ray asked his daughter when she returned, watching the older woman hesitate before going back inside.

"A fan," Julie smiled slightly as her dad pulled out of the driveway. _She will be our biggest fan after tonight. I'm sure of it._

* * *

Julie found the boys waiting for her at the venue when she was changed and ready for the performance. She kept sneaking peeks of the crowd, attempting to look for Emily. She didn't see her yet, which worried her since they were supposed to be going on shortly.

"Julie, you looked worried," Luke observed. They had a few minutes until they went on and Julie was currently pacing.

"I'm not," Julie was, but not about the crowd.

"We're going to be great, they are going to love us!"

Julie nodded.

A few minutes and Julie went onto the stage, still not seeing Emily which disappointed her. "Hello everybody! I'm Julie!" The crowd screamed, which brought a smile to Julie's face. "Well, we're going to have some fun tonight," Julie looked to her right and then recognized Mitch and Emily going to their seats. "Now I'd like to dedicate this performance to someone who is very important to one of my bandmate's. It's her birthday today and I think it's going to be one she won't forget,"

Julie then put the microphone back on the holder and began to play, starting off the song. The band appeared on stage at the start of the chorus. Luke and Julie were in front of each other singing together for the duet part of the song. Julie motioned her head to the right and Luke looked over and he almost stopped singing from the shock of seeing his parents.

The first song ended and Luke held the mic in his hand. It shook a bit as he cleared his throat. "This next one is for my mom," Luke said, looking at her directly in the crowd. "I just want her to know how much I love and miss her,"

Julie stepped back to go to the piano as Luke started to sing the song he wrote for his mother. Julie every so often would look out into the audience and noticed that both his parents were crying.

"Thank you!"

Everyone had gone crazy for Luke's song and they got a standing ovation from the entire audience before the band disappeared.

Julie went backstage to find the guys.

"My parents are here," Luke still couldn't believe it.

"I know," Julie nodded.

"Did you…?" Luke knew it had to be Julie.

"You wanted her to see and hear you. I figured this would be a way for that to happen."

Luke attempted to give Julie a hug, but she went right through him.

"Julie?" She looked over and noticed Emily and Mitch had come backstage.

"Hi," Julie walked over with the band standing right behind her.

"Your band—was it _really_?"

"Yes," Julie nodded, knowing what she was trying to ask.

"But how is that possible?" Mitch asked.

"It's a long story," Julie admitted. "How much time do you have?"

Emily gave Julie a hug. "Thank you. I've wanted to hear his voice—see his face for so long. And you gave me that,"

Luke walked through Julie and stood in between his parents, though they couldn't see him. He focused his energy for a moment and grabbed their hands, but only for a moment.

"He's here, isn't he?" Emily had felt something grab her hand. "You can see him,"

Julie nodded. "He loves you so much and wanted to wish you a happy birthday,"

Tears streamed down Emily's face and she grabbed her husband's hand. "We love you, Luke," This caused Luke to start crying. "You were amazing,"

Luke didn't think it was possible for him to love Julie more in any one moment; but this was it.

"You are welcome at our home anytime you want," Emily told Julie. And she had a feeling they would be seeing more of each other after she had given her the best gift she had ever received; she got to see her son again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was making my dad watch JATP last night and of course, cried when Luke sang "Unsaid Emily". It gets me every time. And then I got this little idea. If only Emily could have gotten to hear her son sing in canon. Maybe if season two happens :) I am hoping they add a main category for Julie and the Phantoms on here, but until they do lets keep sending requests in an email.


End file.
